


Just a Night to Forget

by Talesofwriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bar Night, Drunkenness, F/M, girls having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talesofwriter/pseuds/Talesofwriter
Summary: Suzanne hadn't been able to get Loki off of her mind. After several attempts, Sam and Bucky finally convince her to go to the bar for a night of drinking and dancing.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Just a Night to Forget

Suzanne sighed as she finished up her work. She stretched in her chair before standing, looking around, being the last person once again to leave. Working at Stark enterprises was different from her librarian job at the new york library. There she could sit and read if she wished, here she didn't give herself time. Not when she was head of research. 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and made her groan. Her friends were at it again. Loki left months ago and she was *fine*. At least, she would tell herself that. She looked at the time and looked at the message. It was Sam this time. He and Bucky were hitting the bar tonight. She sighed wondering if she should join. She shrugged before slipping it into her purse and slinging the strap of the purse on her shoulder and left her desk.

She walked out of the elevator and was shocked to see both Falcon and the Soldier standing there. They were serious. 

"Come on, we know it's eating you up. Pepper insists you come with us and forget him tonight." Sam wasn't going to back down. Not when they promised themselves they would look after the woman. Suzanne sighed. 

"I don't know sam…" Bucky held his hand up to stop her.

"Come on, you aren't fooling us. Just one night, no getting fancy, just you, us, and a couple of others and drinks." He knew how to appeal to her. She looked at the men. She did need a good stiff drink.

"You win, take me with you." They smiled at her. 

"This way m'lady." Sam escorted her out the doors of the building and into his double-parked car. Suzanne slipped into the back as sam slid into the driver's seat and bucky into the front passenger. 

Sam drove them out to a bar in Brooklyn, at least they knew of a place they could crash if needed, and parked in the rear. He helped su out of his car and walked into the bar. The woman followed and was not surprised to see her friends. Sam and Bucky were popular among her small group. They were more excited to see her though. 

"You made it!" One jumped up and hugged Suzanne tight before pulling her to the bar. The DJ was playing a mix of all music, all more bar and break up song-oriented. That worked. 

Suzanne put her darkening brown hair up into a bun and ordered a shot of crown and coke to chase it. 

Her friends chatted away. Talking about their lives, how they were adjusting after the Thanos snap reversal. It was amazing how some people remembered. Then again they all worked for SHIELD. Of course, they would remember. 

Sam flirted with all of them. Causing bucky to roll his eyes. Suzanne was pretty sure she heard him strain them. She ordered another shot. Feeling like someone was watching her. She couldn't shake it. The DJ threw on a song that she liked and Sam asked her to dance. She obliged. 

She couldn't remember the last time she let loose. Sam and Bucky were safe to be normal around. Sam twirled her around, causing her hair to come loose and cascade down her back. He laughed as she just shook it and lost the hair tie. He was happy to see her like this. The next song was very upbeat and got the rest of her group, sans bucky, to get up and dance. Suzanne went back and got another shot, getting Sam one as well. Bucky made himself DD by nursing a beer and water. With a new glass of water already next to him. 

Suzanne danced alone, trying not to let too much of her ballerina out. No room. She was slowly forgetting. Forgetting any and all worries. All heartbreaks. Sam danced with her again, her friends being playfully jealous. It was then Sam's shoulder was tapped, a stranger asking to cut in. Sam didn't see why not and stepped aside. Suzanne didn't mind either. 

Her friends all gasped and laughed, ecstatic that their friend was letting loose and having fun. She never danced with strangers. She has been a solo act forever. 'Bartender' by Lady Antebellum came on and she was excited. This had been on repeat in her car for a while. She sang along to it as she danced with the stranger. He was plain but still handsome. She didn't want to lead him on so she just sang and danced. The man was amused. He looked at her friends who were having fun and singing as well, Sam sitting out on this song, taking long drinks of water to cool off. 

"Having fun?" The stranger asked, going back to Suzanne. She nodded.

"'Chase that disco ball around, til i don't remember.'" She was caught on a drunk high. The alcohol running through her system and making her mind go fuzzy. She didn't even realize that the stranger should look familiar. 

Hours later, Sam realized everyone would not fit in his car. Suzanne had hung around with her dance partner and the man insisted he could take her someplace safe. Sam and Bucky agreed with one condition, she had to have Peter or may call them. Bucky, the sober one, scribbled the address on a napkin and handed Suzanne's safety off onto a stranger. Pepper was going to have kittens when she found out. 

Suzanne doesn't remember much. She remembered getting to May's and the woman looking shocked. Not at Suzanne but at the stranger. Did she know him? Oh well. She crashed on the couch, may calling bucky and insisting the stranger stay too. The stranger then took Suzanne to May's room. There was some arguing but Suzanne still blacked out. Even though she struggled to pay attention.

The next morning Suzanne woke up to some Imitrex, water, and the smell of pancakes. She took the pill she was given and drank all the water. Her head was pounding and her body angry. She was sore all over as she got up to get more water. When she got to the kitchenette, she yelped in shock.

"Loki?!" She squealed. Peter looked up from his homework and frowned. When did he get in?! Loki turned around from the stove and smirked.

"Good morning Su." He finished making breakfast for her and peter. The college student took the plate gratefully and began to eat. Suzanne was stunned. She sat down and was given more water and coffee.

"Drink it black right now, it'll help." He had everything set in front of her. Peter looked between the two. If it wasn't for his classes being later he would be gone right now.

"I...I don't understand." She looked at the food, scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes. 

"Pure caffeine should help your hangover. Also if needed I think they have that drip stuff. Let me get that and mix your water." Loki would still take care of her. He mixed the drip stuff into her glass and looked at her.

"I mean, thank you but I don't understand why you're here?!" He chuckled. Peter's cue to finish up and go to school and finish there. He thanked Loki, collected his stuff into his backpack, and bolted from the apartment. Leaving the two in silence.

"How did you know where I would be?" She asked before drinking all the good water.

"I brought you here." That triggered her memory suddenly. The stranger. His eyes. She looked at him with wide hazel eyes. No...nonononono. 

"I went to the bar to FORGET you!" She scoffed at him. 

"And I went to make sure you were safe."

"I was with two avengers! I was beyond safe!" She argued back. He still chuckled. 

"Yet you couldn't fit in the car. I brought you here and stayed at so.e insistence." May, that must've been the argument yesterday. Peter probably came home shocked too. She balled her hands into fists. Loki noticed.

"Eat and drink, you'll not recover properly if you don't." She sighed and nodded before eating. He talked about where he went people, he's met. Suzanne listened. Wondering why now, why did he return to her.

"Why me?" She finally asked. He looked at her puzzled.

"Why you what?" He was confused.

"Why come home to me? Why do you consider my place home?" She wondered. Thor didn't speak about Loki much anymore. 

"Because I love you." She wanted to scoff, laugh, anything but what was happening. Tears welled up in her eyes. Shit, she needed a shower. She forgot about her makeup.

"It's true. I've met so many others but I truly do love you Su." He walked to her and pulled her to her feet so he could hug her. She buried her face into his chest and cried. 

He knew why she cried. She missed him, loved him, and unfortunately, would always feel guilty for trying to forget him. He wished she wouldn't. He kissed her head.

"Go get cleaned up. Pepper's blowing your phone up asking what happened. Everyone should now know it was me that took you here." She nodded before grabbing her phone from his back pocket and called pepper to tell her she was fine. He watched her.

"Everything is going smoothly." He grinned wickedly as he watched his lover. His plan would work.


End file.
